


Follow x the x Script

by Lexiloo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama, Fluff I think, Gon - Freeform, High School AU, Illumi, Kurapika - Freeform, Leorio - Freeform, M/M, alluka - Freeform, biscuit, hisoka - Freeform, humor with no real plot, killua - Freeform, zushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiloo/pseuds/Lexiloo
Summary: President of the Drama club Kurapika Kurta has decided to put on a play for the elementary school kids since their play day was cancelled by the rain. The other members of the club are thrilled...however, since the play is in a week and it's not over a serious topic, nobody can actually work together, much to Kurapika's frustration.





	Follow x the x Script

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in the shower...haha sorry. And yes, I am updating my other Hunter x Hunter fic, don't worry! I just really wanted to get this out of the way! :3

 

Kurapika sat at the front of the bus, staring at everyone on the bus as they whispered amongst themselves. The play hadn't turned out the way he'd hoped, but he wasn't very surprised. He could say he was disappointed though. Very disappointed. And it must have shown on his face, because if anyone made eye contact with him, they'd turn away quickly, instantly shutting up.

And this all came because of a stupid play. An idea he oh-so-brilliantly had.

It started only last week.

~~~

Ah, the last week of school. A time where everyone decides to slack off until the finals are put infront of them. And a time where seniors like Kurapika Kurta were ready to graduate and leave high school for bigger and better places. Kurapika, for instance, was going to Harvard. Leorio, his (very tall) boyfriend, was off to some other college to study to become a doctor, and so on.

For the last week of Yorknew High, his last year, Kurapika wanted to leave an impression on the school. Give this school something to remember.

And on Friday, May 19th, Kurapika saw his chance.

As he was walking to his next class, he overheard some teachers talking.

"Did you hear? The kids over at Zevil Elementary school aren't going to get their play day."

"Really? Why?"

"Because supposedly, it's supposed to rain."

Kurapika perked up at this and decided to talk to Principal Netero after his AP Physics class.

He'd all but rushed to the office when that bell rang.

"May I speak to Principal Netero?" Kurapika asked the secretary, Beans.

"He's in a meeting right now," Beans informed him.

"But it's important," Kurapika insisted.

"I'm sorry, but I said he's-"

"Ohh he's fine, Beans. Lighten up," an amused old voice piped up, catching both males attention. Netero stood at the threshold with that silly grin of his.

"B-but sir, you're supposed to be in a meeting-!" Beans cried in dismay.

"It was boring," Netero stuck his tongue out childishly.

 _'For someone his age, he sure acts like a child.'_ both Bean and Kurapika thought with a sweatdrop.

"Now come on in, Kurapika. I heard you had something important to tell me?" Netero motioned him into his office, which Kurapika responded by walking over. "Yessir. I have heard the play day for the Zevil Elementary school children was cancelled due to bad weather," Kurapika began instantly the moment he sat down. Netero closed the door. "Yes, very sad indeed. Especially for the young ones about to enter Middle School," Netero agreed, sitting in his chair and resting his bearded chin on his hand "So what do you propose we do?"

"Well...I was hoping the drama club could put on a performance for them, a replacement, you could say."

"That sounds like a splendid idea, Kurapika. But would the 7 of you be enough?" Netero asked, referring to the other members.

Gon Freecss, a 16 year old sophomore. Killua Zoldyck, another 16 year old sophomore. Alluka Zoldyck, a 14 year old freshman. Leorio Paladiknight, a 19 year old senior. Biscuit Kruger, an 18 year old senior. And Hisoka Morow, a 19 year old senior.

"We'll have to make do," Kurapika replied.

"Alright. The play will be next week, on the last day of school. Make it count, Kurapika!" Netero grinned.

"Of course." Kurapika left, taking his phone out and sending a quick message to all drama club members.

 

_Quick meeting @ drama club. Be there, it's important._

 

And that lead to the drama meeting after school...

"Alright, everyone, I know I said that Romeo and Juliet would be our final play of the year two months back, and you all did a fantastic job."

Everyone beamed. It was true. The play had been very successful. Biscuit had done perfect as Juliet with Hisoka as Romeo. (As much as Kurapika didn't want Hisoka as a main character, he had no choice. Hisoka was just right in playing the seductive Romeo, smitten with Juliet. As the President of the Drama club, he had a duty to do the best casting he could, and put aside his personal preferences.)

"However...there was a change in plans. There will be one more play this year. And we will be performing for Zevil Elementary school next Friday."

"What?! That only gives us one week to prepare!" Killua snapped.

"Yes. I will have the play prepared on Monday, and we will jump right into it. As usual, practice will begin right after school at 3:15, but will last until 6pm instead of 5pm. We will be performing for the kids at 2pm sharp."

"So we get to miss our last class?!" Gon's eyes lit up.

"Yes, we will be leaving the period prior to the final class since it will take some time to get to the school and prepare," Kurapika replied.

"Alriiiiiiight!" Gon jumped up, fist pumping the air before laughing. Killua rolled his eyes but smiled at his energetic best friend.

"Alright. That's all I needed you here for. I will bring everyone a script on Monday. Let's make this our best play, everyone!"

"Yeah!"

~

Late that night, Kurapika was halfway done writing the play when his phone rang. He glanced at it, seeing the name 'Leorio' flash on his phone. He sighed and considered ignoring it, but knew Leorio would keep calling him until he finally answered, so he set his pencil down and answered.

"What is it?"

_"Hey now, is that any way to greet your best friend?"_

Kurapika rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Leorio? I'm busy."

_"Just wanted to check up on ya, make sure you ate dinner and stuff. You tend to forget about taking care of yourself when you get busy."_

"Yeah, well I did. I'm hanging up now."

_"No! Wait!"_

"What now?"

 _"I uh...was just...you know what, nevermind. I'm tired. Night Kurapika!"_ and just like that, he hung up. Kurapika's brows furrowed in confusion but he set his phone down and resumed writing.

~

 _Monday_ _-_ _Day 1_

The moment the bell rang signalling the final class was over, Kurapika darted over to the drama club room, making it in shortly after Hisoka, who had brought his boyfriend Illumi along.

"Hisoka, I've told you before, only drama club members are allowed in here after school," he said coldly. Hisoka looked at him with a pout. "Aww but Kurapika, my Illumi wanted to be in the play too~"

"That's why you dragged me here?" Illumi asked, face emotionless.

Hisoka nudged him. "Come on, it'll be fun! And who knows, Illumi dear could be a very good actor."

"No." Both Kurapika and Illumi said at once.

"Come on," Hisoka leaned in towards Kurapika, who refused to budge from his spot.

"I'll make it worth your while," he whispered seductively.

A shiver of excitement and disgust ran down Kurapika's spine. God, he hated Hisoka, but when he wanted to, he could sound _so damn sexy._

"Fine. But keep your hands to yourself!" Kurapika snapped.

"No promises!" Hisoka winked. Kurapika rolled his eyes and waited for everyone else to show up.

They each came in one by one, as usual. When everyone arrived, Kurapika cleared his throat. "Okay, I have created the scripts, we will hold auditions for each part and I will have my decision tomorrow. Which also means we better focus and really hustle before Friday. Understood?"

"Yeah!" everyone echoed.

"Alright, I will pass out the scripts..." Kurapika handed everyone a script, the very first page being the list of characters.

"Ohh! I wanna be the Prince!" Gon cheered.

"I wanna be the Princess!" Biscuit's eyes sparkled as she imagined herself in a beautiful pink dress.

"I wanna be the dragon!" Killua grinned.

"Everyone who wants to play the prince, go over there. If you wish to play the Queen, go over there. If you want to play the Princess, go over there. Servants over there, Kings over there, Villains over there, guards over there. I will start with the princes." Kurapika sat down, satisfied. The satisfaction disappeared when he saw most of the guys wanting to be the hero...the prince. Oh well. With every play comes disappointment.

"Okay, Princes. Who's first?"

"Me!" Gon raised his hand and darted over to the mock stage.

"Okay, you're reading the part where he first comes in. I will be reading as the servant for you. I will tell you when to stop."

"Got it!" Gon's face went from happy and cheerful to determined and serious.

Kurapika cleared his throat and glanced at the script where he started.

 _"Your Majesty, a message from the King of Masadora has arrived for you."_ Kurapika looked at Gon expectantly.

Gon glanced at the script then looked back up. _"What does the King want from me? We have had an agreement to leave our countries alone."_

_"Indeed, sir, but it appears he wants to make a deal."_

_"A deal?"_

_"Yes. He wants you to marry his daughter to unite our Kingdoms."_

_"The Kingdom of Masadora...uniting with the Kingdom of Antokiba?"_

_"Apparently, in the South of Masadora, the Soufrabi are planning on trying to annex themselves into Masadora and take over."_

_"And he believes if we unite, we can put our knights together and defeat Soufrabi?"_

_"That is correct, sir."_

_"Aye, book me a ship then. I'm off to Masadora to meet with the King."_

"End scene." Kurapika nodded. Gon's face went back to its usual cheery expression. "Well? How'd I do?" he asked excitedly.

"I will let you know tomorrow."

Gon pouted but skipped off.

Auditions went on, and on, and on, until everyone had finished.

"Alright. I will have the Cast put up tomorrow. Dismissed."

~

 _Tuesday_ _-_ _Day 2_

Kurapika nodded to himself as he taped the paper with the cast on the board in the front of the club room.

To his surprise, everyone arrived at once and darted to the paper. Only Hisoka and Illumi didn't seem to be in a rush.

Mere moments later, there was an outraged screech.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"THIS ISN'T COOL!"

Kurapika walked over. "Is there a problem?" he asked smoothly. Biscuit looked at Kurapika with a scowl. "Why am I the dragon? I can't be! I'm too cute to be the dragon!"

"Ooh, it appears I have made the cut as the King of Soufrabi," Hisoka purred.

"Kurapika."

Kurapika turned to see the most dangerously angry face Killua has ever made. He pointed slowly at the cast.

"Why. The hell. Am I. The _FUCKING PRINCESS?!"_

Gon laughed joyously. "I'm the Prince! I'm the Prince! I got it! Killua! That means I get to marry you!"

Killua paid no attention to his best friend, opting to give Kurapika his best death glare.

"It was the best choice."

"HOW IN THE HELL WAS IT THE BEST CHOICE?! WHY NOT BISKY? OR ALLUKA?!"

"You would be able to pull off the dress of my choice off better than them," Kurapika answered bluntly.

"Hehe, Gon! I'm the Queen of Antokiba! Which means I'm gonna be your mom!" Alluka giggled.

Gon grinned and high fived her. "Yeah!"

Everyone else was still viewing the cast list as Killua complained to Kurapika.

_Prince of Antokiba - Gon Freecss_

_Queen of Antokiba - Alluka Zoldyck_

_King of Masadora - Leorio Paladiknight_

_Princess of Masadora - Killua Zoldyck_

_King of Soufrabi - Hisoka Morow_

_Dragon - Biscuit Kruger_

_Servant - Zushi_

_Guard - Illumi Zoldyck_

_Narrator - Kurapika Kurta_

"Now, are we ready to begin?" Kurapika asked. Gon, Alluka, Leorio, and Hisoka were the only ones enthusiastic about their parts, while everyone else mumbled. Or in Killua and Biscuit's case, grumbled in irritation.

Kurapika walked to the mock stage. "We will begin the scenes today, tomorrow we will prep our costumes and other props. Thursday we will go over the scenes, memorized this time, and go over it again before performing on Friday. Understood?"

"Yes Kurapika." Everyone replied in various tones.

Kurapika looked at the script and began.

_"It began many years ago, back in the medieval days. 2 countries were at war for 50 years straight, before finally, the King of Masadora and the Queen of Antokiba agreed on a truce; for them never to bother eachother again. It had been the only way to save their people. However, one King was prepared to ruin that peace, for his own selfish desire had made his power hungry. He'd conquered islands, but they were unoccupied. His best island that was closer to being occupied than the others, since it was more of a tourist attraction, he’d named Greed Island. But the King wanted more. A place to rule over millions inhabitants. So he sent in a letter, warning the King of Masadora that he will be coming soon. And that is where our story takes place..."_

The scene began with the same scene they'd auditioned with. Kurapika was pleased to see Gon and Zushi seemed abit more serious than they had when they auditioned.

He couldn't say that for most everyone else. Such as when Hisoka was talking to Biscuit, and Illumi. Hisoka did fine, his natural creepy smile making it seem authentic.

_"Oh my dear dragon...you're so scary~ so why don't you fly on over to Masadora...keep an eye on the castle for me. No one is allowed in."_

_"Rawr."_ Biscuit said flatly.

"Stop, stop! Biscuit, as a dragon, you should put more...enthusiasm, in this." Kurapika said.

"This is stupid! I hate playing a giant ugly creature!" she shrieked.

"I'll trade you." Killua offered blankly.

"No trading! Get on with the scene, we're running out of time." Biscuit rolled her eyes and turned back to Hisoka, shaking in anger at her degrading part.

 _"RAWR!"_ it sounded much more monstrous. Kurapika nodded in approval.

_"Good. Now go, my pet~"_

"End scene. Next, Illumi come up."

Illumi walked over, face impassive as ever. Kurapika gave him a quick nod. "Start on page 3. Begin."

_"Guard!"_

_"What is it, sir?"_

_"I want you to sneak into Masadora, and stand guard near the Princess' tower. If she tries to escape, annihilate her. She is, like everyone else, beneath me, and therefore expendable."_

_"Yessir."_

"Stop. Illumi, I need you to put more emotion into this."

Killua snorted, but quickly shut up when he saw the glare Illumi gave him.

Kurapika sighed. "Alright. From the top."

~

 _Wednesday_ _Day 3_

"Kurapikaaaaaaaaa where do you want these?!" Gon ran with his arms full of various props.

"Gon, watch-!"

Gon tripped over one of the cords and fell, dropping everything on Killua, who had been walking by.

"...out."

"Ah! Idiot! What the hell?!" Killua snapped. Gon sat up and pouted. "Sorry Killua."

Killua pushed the props off of him and sat up, glaring at Gon.

Gon stared at him, bottom lip jutting out.

Moments later, they both burst out laughing.

Kurapika shook his head. He'd never understand those two.

"Hey, uh, Kurapika?" Leorio spoke to him. Kurapika made a noise of acknowledgment as he began helping the boys pick the props up.

"I was...err, well, thinking...maybe after we do this play we can, you know, go get dinner or something..." he waited anxiously for Kurapika's reply.

Much to his disappointment, Kurapika only stood up, looking at Leorio. "I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"...Nevermind."

Kurapika shrugged and hurried off, yelling at Hisoka to _stop seducing Illumi and get working already._

_~_

_Thursday_ _Day 4_

"Okay, from the top!" Kurapika said loudly, making everyone groan. Kurapika had been insistent that the play be perfect. And he was not going easy on them.

"Kurapika can't we have a break?" Gon whined. Kurapika shook his head. "No, we have to have this perfect. The play is tomorrow."

Everyone sighed and began the scene again.

 _"My prince, how did you get in? The King of Soufrabi sent his best guard!"_ Killua recited.

 _"Aye, but I refuse to let him win. We may have only met a week ago, but..."_ As the script had said, Gon grabbed Killua's hands. _"I...I think I'm in love with you."_

_"I...I love you too..!"_

_"And when this ordeal is over, I promise you, we will run away. Somewhere far, where no one will ever find us. We will live in peace, my dear...but for now, I must go. I must face the King of Soufrabi."_

_"Please...be careful. Come back to me."_

_"I will. I promise. Farewell for now, m'lady..."_ Gon jumped off the mini tower they'd made and walked off the stage.

"That was perfect. Alright, now the scene the prince must sneak into a different part of the castle, and faces the dragon."

Killua hopped down and pushed the tower to a different side as Gon and Bisky came up to start.

"Begin."

~

 _Friday_ _Day of the Play_

Everyone loaded up on the bus, with Kurapika near the front, silently taking roll as they got in. When they were all present, he nodded to the bus driver and sat down as the doors slid closed.

The bus driver drove towards Zevil elementary as the bus buzzed in chatter.

"I can't wait!" Gon beamed.

"I believe I play the part as the villain extremely well," Hisoka licked his lips, making most shudder back.

"Kurapika?"

Kurapika glanced over at Alluka, who looked at him with wide bright blue eyes. "Yes, Alluka?"

"Do you think we're ready for the play?"

Kurapika blinked in surprise at the question. Honestly, he wasn't sure. He certainly hoped they all went over their parts again. But he couldn't say that to the small girl, who was staring at him in innocent inquiry. He gave her a soft smile and placed a hand on her head. "Don't worry about a thing. You worked hard, Alluka. I'm sure it'll be good."

Alluka smiled widely and giggled before running back over to Killua, who was pointedly ignoring Gon's blabber about the play.

Kurapika sighed and closed his eyes. He certainly hoped it would be a success.

"Kurapika."

"What is it, Leorio?"

"After the play, do you want to go get coffee together, or something..?"

"Maybe," Kurapika dismissed absentmindedly. Leorio sighed, dejected at being brushed off _again._

When they got to Zevil elementary, they took everything into the auditorium and prepared for it. Kurapika turned to everyone. "Alright, get in your costumes. I can hear the kids coming in," he lowered the curtain so they wouldn't see any of the set up.

Soon, Zushi was in a brown costume, Gon in a red and blue prince costume with a crown, Alluka in an elegant light pink dress, Hisoka wore a light blue king costume, Leorio wore a royal blue king costume, Killua wore a deep purple elegant dress, Illumi wore a silver guard uniform, and Bisky just glared hatefully at her green monster costume.

Kurapika fixed his dark brown tux. "We're on in 1 minute. Places, everyone," he said calmly. Bisky humphed while everyone scrambled around.

Kurapika walked onstage and allowed the spotlight to shine on him. He cleared his throat and began his monologue. Throughout it, he saw the kids look bored, yawning and poking at eachother and giggling. He tried to ignore it and stepped aside and watched as the curtains rised to show Gon sitting on the chair they decorated to look more like a throne.

He kept an eye on both the play and the kids, wanting to make sure no one messed up, and wanting to see some sort of reaction from the children. Particularly a positive one.

He did notice he caught everyone's attention when the prince was saying goodbye to his mother.

 _"I don't know when I'll be back, mother. I may never come home."_ Gon recited, face scrunched with sadness.

 _"My sweet son, if that is so, please do be careful...I do not wish for you to leave. However, we cannot let the King of Soufrabi take over Masadora."_ Alluka replied, her blue eyes tearing up.

 _"I'll miss you, mother..."_ Gon gave Alluka a hug, which she returned. Afew kids sniffled, some aww'd, and some remained quiet, mesmerized by what happened between, what they simply called it, mother and son.

 _"Be safe, dear."_ Alluka whispered as Gon walked offstage. She stood for the proper amount of time before turning the opposite direction and walked off as well.

The spotlight shined on Kurapika as the curtains fell so they could set up Killua's part.

 _"And so, the Prince left his hometown of Antokiba to set off to Masadora by ship. It took him many months to arrive, and he'd even managed to endure a storm. He missed his mother very much. But he knew he had a job to do, and he was determined to do it. He arrived exactly 4 months later at Masadora. The moment the ship arrived, the prince got off and all but ran to the castle, ready to talk to the king."_ Kurapika spoke clearly.

Gon stepped over to the makeshift castle and the doors opened by themselves. (Really, it was just Zushi and Alluka on the sides to make it look like they opened by themselves, but the kids didn't need to know that.)

 _"Hello? My King? Are you here?"_ Gon called.

Killua stepped down from the 'stairs' and stopped afew feet away from Gon, eyes widening.

 _"W-who are you?"_ Killua questioned in a cautious tone.

_"I am the Prince Gon of Antokiba. I was summoned here to help fight against the King of Soufrabi."_

_"Oh..! My father has been expecting you. He is out at the moment, but won't you come in? I will have some tea fetched for you."_

_"No, that's quite alright, thank you, Princess..?"_

_"Killua. My name is Princess Killua."_ Gon noticed Killua's eye twitched when he practically spat that line out. He refrained from laughing at his best friend's expense and instead continued.

 _"A beautiful name, for a beautiful Princess..."_ Gon kneeled down and took hold of Killua's hand and promptly kissed it.

Killua's eyes widened and his face immediately went red. "You idiot!" he whispered as quietly as he could without anyone else hearing. "That wasn't part of the script!"

"It's more authentic this way," Gon whispered back with an innocent wink and stood back up, not noticing Kurapika's glare.

Killua quickly cleared his throat. _"O-oh, my prince. How...indecent."_ he said through clenched teeth. Gon smiled.

_"My apologies, m'lady, but I cannot help myself, you are simply too beautiful."_

Kurapika wanted to scream. This wasn't part of the script! What were they doing?!

Thankfully, they continued the scene normally afterwards.

The play continued on, but once it got to the part where Hisoka had to talk to the dragon, Bisky, she refused to come out for quite some time. Eventually, they got her out wearing the green costume. The scene was perfect. And it was only this good because Kurapika knew Bisky was pissed off.

Then, everything just spiraled down.

 _"Sire! There's a dragon on its way to the castle!"_ Zushi said in his best panicked voice. Killua gasped while Leorio jumped from his 'throne' and glared at Gon.

_"You! I knew it! You were a spy for the King of Soufrabi from the start! The dragon is arriving mere days after you did! This is no coincedence! Daughter, stand back while we seize this traitor! We will have him executed at once!"_

_"Father, no!"_ Killua cried as Zushi ran from his spot to grab Gon's arms. Gon pretended to struggle.

 _"Your Majesty, I can assure you, I am not a traitor!"_ he pleaded.

 _"Then what's THAT doing here?!"_ Leorio pointed offstage, where Bisky was supposed to come in. Nothing.

Kurapika groaned quietly. Not again.

Everyone then heard Bisky all but shout. "I'M NOT GOING BACK OUT THERE IN THIS!!" she shrieked, the kids jumping in surprise. "YOU HAVE TO!!" Alluka shouted back. She loved the play. She didn't want it to be ruined.

"WELL, I'M NOT GOING TO!"

"HOLD ON!" Killua shouted, surprising everyone. He pointed offstage and glared over at Kurapika. "HOW COME BISCUIT DOESN'T HAVE TO COME OUT IN A COSTUME, AND I DO?! I'M THE ONE IN A DRESS!!"

"KILLUA!" Gon tried to calm him down.

"I HATE THIS DAMN DRESS!! I HATE PLAYING AS THE PRINCESS!! IF SHE'S NOT GONNA BE IN HER COSTUME, I WON'T EITHER!!" Killua ripped the dress off him, leaving him in his sky blue tank top and black shorts.

Kurapika inwardly panicked. He had no idea what to do. Thankfully, Leorio tried stepping in.

Keyword: tried.

"Guys, calm down," he said.

"Shut it, old man!" Killua snapped.

"HEY!! JUST BECAUSE I LOOK OLD DOESN'T MEAN I AM OLD!!" Leorio yelled. Kurapika pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation just as Bisky fell onstage, flinging props offstage. Hisoka came out, dodging with ease.

"YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Killua attacked Bisky...well, tried to. Bisky easily jumped aside and tackled him. They rolled around for abit as Gon desperately tried to pry her off of him.

"Biskyyyy get off of him!" Gon whined as he tugged at her arm. Bisky ignored him.

"Come on! I love him! Let goooooo!"

"WHAT?!" Killua shouted and managed to shove her off of him and glared at Gon. "IDIOT! YOU CHOOSE NOW OF ALL TIMES TO CONFESS?!"

"I said it though, didn't I?!"

"Hisoka stop ogling at Gon's butt." Illumi's bland tone rang out.

"Zushi stop crying!" Leorio freaked out.

Kurapika took the moment to step up, ready to pardon for a break, but the bell rang, cutting him off, signalling the school day had ended.

"A-and that's the story of how the two kingdoms, Masadora and Antokiba, united! Thank you!" he said quickly as he had the curtains lowered and hurried backstage.

The kids cheered loudly. They loved the unexpected turn, and all the arguing was amusing to them.

"Gon! Can we do it really quick?" Alluka whispered. Gon nodded and they ran back onstage.

"WAIT! IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Gon nodded over at Alluka and they stood side by side, before beginning their dance. They both began singing, though it wasn't really on key.

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, ONCE WE KNOW, THAT WE ARE WE'RE ALL STARS AND WE SEE THAT WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER AND IT SHOWS WHERE WE STAND, HAND IN HAND, MAKE OUR DREAMS COME TRUE-"

"STOP!" Killua scrambled onstage and shoved them back. "You done embarrassing me yet?!"

The kids only laughed more and cheered.

"THAT WAS THE GREATEST PLAY EVER!" they all called happily and began leaving.

Kurapika could only stare at everyone, who'd gone silent. He turned. "Let's go." he said curtly and walked out.

~~~

Which brings Kurapika back to now. The bus driver was driving back, everyone whispering in worry or fear, and Leorio staring at Kurapika with a frown. The bus stopped at a coffee shop, much to everyone's surprise.

Kurapika stood up. "The play did not go as expected...however...it was a huge success with the children. So, I informed the bus driver to take us to this cafe perfect for rainy days."

Everyone cheered and stood up, getting out and hurrying inside to avoid getting rained on.

Kurapika stepped off the bus after Leorio did.

"Hey, Kurapika. You sure about this? I mean, the thing was a disaster-"

"It's fine, Leorio. We made a pretty good impression, considering the circumstances," Kurapika smiled slightly. Leorio's cheeks tinted red and he gently grabbed Kurapika's hand. "Let's get a table...you know, just for the two of us..."

Kurapika laughed. "Alright, but let's get out of the rain first. I'm already soaking wet." Leorio blushed and nodded, letting go to open the door.

"After you."

"Thank you."

And with that, Kurapika walked inside, with Leorio following him.

Once they were both in, they held hands again.

At least the day wasn't a total loss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I added the song in. Just a last minute decision, really XD


End file.
